Echoes of the Past
by Allura99
Summary: A woman receives an unexpected visit from an old acquaintance. Can she ever escape her past?


Echoes of the Past

* * *

Evelyn Marshall 

South Hadley, Massachusetts

* * *

Evelyn frowned as she studied the floral arrangement. While her assistant's skills were improving, the girl still had a lot to learn. But the girl was very eager and willing to work. That kind of work ethic was hard to find nowadays. 

She added a few more lilies. After shifting some of the greenery, she took a step back. Ikebana is wasn't. Yet, it would do.

"Ms. Marshall!"

With a sigh, Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose. Why must the girl insist on shouting? There was not that much distance between the front and the back of the store.

"Ms. Marshall, you have a customer!"

She set the finished arrangement aside. She had three more orders to fill. What was it about this customer that Cassie couldn't handle?

Trying not to be annoyed, she made her way to the front of the store. She was about to ask Cassie to work on the next order when she saw the man on the other side of the counter. It stopped her cold.

"Evelyn Marshall?" There was a hint of mocking in his voice.

His smile, white teeth bright against his dark skin, spurred her back into action. "Cassie, please go in the back and work on the other orders."

The girl glanced from Evelyn to the customer and back. However, the stern look from her employer sent the girl scurrying to the back. She didn't dare to eavesdrop.

"The name Evelyn Marshall is not very imaginative," he said quietly once they were alone.

She smiled. "Exactly the kind of name one wants while hiding."

"You have been hiding for a long time."

"And apparently not well enough," she sighed, "since you have found me. What brings you here?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

This was serious indeed. "One moment."

She went to the curtain that divided the two halves of the store. "Cassie, I'm stepping out for a while. Can you mind the store?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Marshall," the girl called. She appeared at the curtain. She looked beyond Evelyn to the man at the counter. "Any idea when you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure." A flicker of uncertainty crossed the girl's face. "If I'm not back by the time you need to leave for class, you can close the store."

"Okay."

Evelyn grabbed her purse from under the counter. She hoped that she wasn't making a mistake. However she wasn't sure which could be the bigger mistake: leaving Cassie in charge of the store or leaving with the Haitian.

He followed her to the smaller parking lot behind the store. They said nothing as she drove them through the town. She took her usual winding route, needing the time to think.

The beautiful campus of Mount Holyoke was unable to calm her as it usually did. The stately trees seemed oppressive, caging. Or maybe it was the presence of the man beside her.

South Hadley was the place she had lived the longest in all her long years of running. It was the place that had come closest to home. She was established here. She had a history. She had a business. She had a life.

Now she was going to have to say goodbye to all of it.

She sighed as she turned the car toward her house. There was no use in delaying Mantendi's errand further. He had taken some risk to find her.

'What are you afraid of?' she asked herself. 'It's just your life.'

Mantendi followed her into the house and into the kitchen. She set the kettle on and set out two cups. She hoped that he still drank tea.

"It has been a long time, Rowena Linderman," he said.

"It has, indeed, Mantendi Djakout," she agreed. "Are you here on some errand from my father?"

"Your father is dead."

"I know." She gave a sad smile at his surprised expression. "I do follow the news. The death of Daniel Linderman was newsworthy, at least for a while.

"But death is not enough to stop my father's work. So, I ask you again, are you here on some errand from my father?"

"In a way."

She sighed as she turned to the stove. "You are always so cryptic, Mantendi."

"It has served me well."

"I'm sure it has."

They fell back into silence as she served the tea. They passed cream and sugar back and forth instead of conversation. For once, Rowena was glad for his ability. She had enough trouble regulating her own emotions. She didn't need his emotions and memories added to the mix.

"You may be in danger."

She set her cup down. "I've been in some danger for many years. I assume you mean some new threat."

"Kaito Nakamura was killed shortly after your father was. Angela Petrelli appears to be framed and may face the death penalty."

"And how does this affect me?"

"You are the sole child of Daniel Linderman. If you wanted, you could claim a place in the Company. Someone is eliminating the founders. That person may want the daughter of Daniel Linderman gone as well."

"I want nothing to do with the Company."

"That may not matter."

"Who is going after the founders? Parkman?"

"Possibly."

"But not likely," she concluded for him.

"Adam Monroe," she said at last. "It would be like him. His revenge at last for the supposed coup."

"It is just not your blood that makes you dangerous to him, Rowena. Your knowledge of the Company is dangerous as well."

"I can hardly help it, not with my ability."

"Your gift, your mix of telepathy and empathy, is unique. The Company has found no other with it."

"The girl who gets psychic echoes," she muttered. "Yes, a unique creature indeed."

"Do not disparage your gift, Rowena. It is from God."

She shook her head. "Sometimes, I envy you your faith, Mantendi."

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. He nodded. "In that crowded market in Haiti, it was suddenly silent. It was the first time in years that I only heard my thoughts in my head.

"If I concentrated hard, I could hear again. But no matter how hard I concentrated on you, I heard nothing. You were a wall. You're still one to me."

"Because of you, I was brought to America."

"Because of me, you became involved with the Company," she argued. "Sometimes I wished I had merely moved on with my shopping. Instead, I told my father about you."

"You were just a girl."

"I was still old enough to guess what could happen to you."

"It is past." He placed his cup on the counter. "We must now concern ourselves with the future."

"I have to run again."

"And to hide," he said. "Hide deep, Rowena Linderman. I am not sure how far Monroe will go for his revenge."

She glanced out the window. She always loved fall in Massachusetts. It was sad that this would be the last one she would see.

"Thank you, Mantendi, for your warning. I will heed it well."

He stood before her. With an air of hesitation, he cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes, savoring his warmth. She stepped closer, needing more.

A moment later, he stepped back, putting distance between them. "Be safe, Rowena."

"You, too, Mantendi," she whispered. "Please be careful."

He stroked her cheek with a thumb. "I will do what I can."

And with that he was gone.

She fell back against the hard edge of the counter. Her kitchen suddenly seemed cold. She hugged her arms around herself, trying to find some warmth.

She would run. She would not waste his warning by being stubborn. She would leave that night.

Rowena Linderman. Linda Kellum. Marjorie Granger. Victoria Warren. Diana Holmes. And now Evelyn Marshall.

She had had so many names over the years. It was now time to choose another. It was time to start a new life.

Maybe this time she could escape the echoes of her past.

The End


End file.
